Pockets Of Nothing
by Singing Fox
Summary: The crew of Xenosaga gets sucked into the past. Odd things guranteed to happen. Especially when they end up outside some VERY obsessive peoples house...


Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. How I wished I owned Albedo though...

(Post Xenosaga I Pre Xenosaga II)

A/N. Everyone's wearing the outfits from Xenosaga II. This is my first story, so no unnecessary flames please.

The crew was incredibly bored. Sure they'd saved the world, but who cares? That's like so 5 minutes ago. Anyway, Jr. decided he needed to find something to do. At first he set out walking, but found out that was way too slow, so he started skipping down the halls. You can be sure he was getting strange looks. Finally, he ran into nothing. There was nothing there, but he ran into it all the same.

"What the…?" said Jr., poking the nothing in fascination.

Out of nowhere, MOMO walked up, because it's a terrible cliché.

"What are you doing?" MOMO asks.

"There's nothing there!" Jr. says in amazement. MOMO, deciding Jr. might've been involved in that drug smuggling operation she'd heard about at the Dock Colony, wisely decides to leave. Jr. continues poking, not even noticing MOMO's gone.

4 AM...

poke poke poke- Yep, Jr.'s still at it. Suddenly, Jr. stops poking for a minute. Then a blinding flash of light poofs out from the nothing and sucks him in, then disappears, leaving the hallway completely empty.

At the Park…

"Oh my gosh, can you believe how stupid Allen was?" said Shion, giggling as the man who tells embarrassing stories about Allen finishes.

Shion, Allen, Ziggy, Kos-Mos, Gaignun, chaos, Canaan, and the crew of the Elsa were all gathered around him. Allen was muttering (God knows what) and the rest were all laughing, except Canaan, he's too cool to laugh.

"and then, after he lost his razor down the drain and finally realized he was trying to shave with his tube of toothpaste he figured out everything was covered with unidentifiable fruit! Ahh, college was good times." Continued the man.

"Shion, I find a 99.4444444 percentchance this is totally stupid." Was Kos-Mos's only comment as she suddenly deserted the circle of people.

"That was odd." Chaos remarked.

"Umm, we should go find her before she maims something, remember last week?" said Allen, desperately hoping to get away.

Shion sighed. "I guess you're right."

Everyone just walked away from the man, leaving him talking to air.

On The Elsa...

"Where is she!" yelled Shion.

"Dunno." Said Hammer.

"Dude, that's my word." Said Tony, real quiet.

"What?"

"I said that's my frickin' word!" shouted Tony. "and if you EVER use it again, I will beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Shion. "I can't find Kos-Mos and if we don't find her I won't be able to call Wilhelm for any reason and stare at his sexy floating face!"

"WHAT!" said everybody.

"Nothing, what did you think I said?" said Shion. Her shifty eyes gave her away before she proceeded to storm down the hall. Everyone trailed behind, what else is there to do on Wednesdays?

Meanwhile…

Albedo was plotting malicious and destructive things. He finally found something to his liking, gradually misplacing things in Rubedo's room until he gets to the point where everything is superglued to the ceiling. Searching for some superglue, he bumped into another pocket of nothing. "

What could this be?" he asked, circling it, starting to poke it (Uh-oh, bad idea).

–poke poke poke- Suddenly, he stops and snaps his fingers.

"I've got it! It's a-" He's engulfed by the same light and disappears without a trace.

Back on the Elsa…

"God, this is taking forever." Gaignun said. "And where's Jr.? He should've called by now, I hope he knows we have a meeting to get to!"

"He's incredibly whiny for an all-powerful man." Ziggy whispered to chaos.

"Try owing him money, you'll never hear the end of it" chaos whispered back.

"Stop whispering!" Gaignun commanded.

Shion was searching every corner for Kos-Mos. She stopped to look behind a plant. (Now WHY would Kos-Mos be behind a plant?)

"Shuttit! You idiots! We have to find Kos-Mos!" she snarled. Shion turned to get up but found she couldn't.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed, deafening defenseless passerby's. It appeared Shion was miming being stuck in a very large bubble.

"Wow, she's a good mimer!" said Hammer.

"I wonder who taught her?" asked Tony.

"I du-…I don't know."Hammer answered meekly.

As soon as Shion started pounding the sides of the imaginary bubble, they finally realized she wasn't miming.

Gaignun went up to it and poked it. –poke- Luckily, chaos poked it again before it sucked them into oblivion. Then Ziggy, then Allen. They were all poking it and laughing as Shion started threatening. When vicious words started resounding down the hallway, everyone decided they should stop. As soon as everyone stepped back (you guessed it) a gigantic flash of light devoured them and left no evidence they were ever there.

A/N. Sorry it was a bit short, but the next chapter should be up soon. Please R&R!


End file.
